towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Subtle Clouds
.jpg| }} |} |hp=4637220|def=5450|coin=421|esk=1280}} |hp=9645480|def=10660|coin=3672|esk=666|wsk=10068}} |} : It hasn't been long since the Northern Alliance was established. Conflicts are inevitable. Thor knows nothing except fighting. : He can't handle diplomacy. Your help will be necessary. Don't worry about me. We'll pick the safest paths to avoid ambush, if there are any! : Alright. Be careful... I have a bad feeling... : Hahaha! Summoner, I'm the last person you should worry about. How about you? : Your body is getting less transparent, but it's not fully opaque. Seek help from Loki when you've got time. : 'Loki can't really help. I'm the only who knows the true history...' : By the way, I need a favour. It's about Frigg... She's been emotional these days. Can you provide company for her from time to time? : Leave her to me. I'll take care of her. : Thank you. Off I go! : ... 【Meet BOSS】 Guide: Greetings, Master Odin. I was ordered to lead you all to our tribe. : Yes. Thank you. : I see the love in your admiring eyes... 【Defeated BOSS】 : You remind me of that unlucky man... : 'Strange. It's too quiet. I can't even hear any animal noises. It's like the dead silence before an impending storm... This secret path was built for the North. The demons shouldn't know about it.' Guide: We should reach the suspension bridge after going through this forest. Beyond the suspension bridge is our tribe entrance... Huh? It's broken! : Someone cut the ropes. Head beck now... Tut! It's too late! Demon: Odin, you naive human. How dare you fight us. Meet your fate today! }} |hp=8251780|def=9130|coin=5963|esk=921}} |} : 'If he dies, his tribe will definitely refuse to join us. I must protect him!' : Ugh... Guide: M-master Odin, you're hit! : It's nothing... Cowards are experts at dirty tricks. You like hiding? I'll blow up your shelter! 【Meet BOSS】 : There goes your shelter. Come on out. I'll show you what a human is capable of! : Tut! You found me. 【Defeated BOSS】 Odin, with an arrow in his shoulder, swept his spear to split the forest, shaking the demons off the treetops. As they tried to get on their feet, Odin gave them the final blow. Odin's violent attack wiped out the demon assassins. After he had cleared the area of the remaining demons, he followed the guide to the tribe. As he set foot in the tribe, he fainted to the ground. Others found his back covered in blood. Odin found himself in a tent when he came to. : Ugh... Where am I? Patriarch: Master Odin, please stay still. You've lost too much blood. Rest is your priority at this moment. : Shame on me. As the leader of the Northern Alliance, I couldn't even protect myself. It must be a disappointment to you... Patriarch: No, Master Odin. I heard that you saved our guide by taking the arrow for him. This is the kind of act I truly admire. Patriarch: Only a benevolent has the vision to lead his people towards a brighter future. We will gladly follow your lead. : 'This tribe had always stayed out of wars. I thought it would take months of lobbying to persuade them to join us. The assassination attempt might have been a blessing in disguise.' }} |hp=100|def=10|coin=474|escape=1}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=474|escape=1}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=474|escape=1}} |} : Odin, I heard you did it. Your efforts did not go to waste... Huh? What's with the wounds on you? Did something happen midway? : There was an assassination... My brother, I hate to admit it, but there's a betrayer among us, and he's close. : ...I guessed it. When Thor's hammer was stolen, I felt that something was wrong. Thor is a man of caution. It was unlikely that he lost it by mistake. Someone must've leaked the information about the hammer's location. : That early? I began to think about this possibility on the day the demons invaded us right as Thor and Freyr were competing to be the leader... : Sigh... I might have trusted my people too much. My faith had blinded me from seeing those clues. : My profile is too high to investigate the matter secretly. Can you do it for me? : No problem. Leave it to me. You just focus on wiping out the demons! 【Wave 1】 : So you want to know who checked the cargo route? 【Wave 1 - retreated】 : That man was here. He said Master Odin needed to know. 【Wave 2】 : The map of Thor's barracks? 【Wave 2 - retreated】 : Yes, I gave it to him. 【Wave 3】 : Have you seen that man? 【Wave 3 - retreated】 : He stands on the walls every night. The Summoner began his investigation. He searched for clues and analysed them thoroughly. They all led to one conclusion. : 'That's impossible... Why would you... Ws what you told me in the arbour just a lie? ...No... She tried to stop Odin from leaving that day. I must've missed something... Let's find out.' }} zh:隱晦的烏雲